How to Play F
F Wiki --- F-Server_Screenshots --- How to Install --- How to Play F --- F-Server IRC Chat --- Mapping how to --- Official Forum To use binding so you don't need to wait at the armory or fumble with selecting which weapon to use click here: binding There follows a to be updated tutorial as the server mod has evolved since it was written: How to play on F! (dec 2013) '-->How to play on F<--' Edition: 1st Author: Mak (iammak on forums) This publication is also known as "F 101" © 2013-14 Mak. Acknowledgements I want to thank Little*Butterfly for providing the server, Sex for developing it into such an awesome server, fellow admins who have helped me become the admin that i am today and fellow players who have taught me tactics to win. To all the players with whom i play everyday and will play in the future. Introduction Greetings fellow players! F has become the most popular server as of this writing. And its popularity is increasing day by day. Since F server has a different gameplay than other servers and as more new players join in and play along with old experienced players, one major problem arises. And that problem is that new players have little idea of how to play on F! -> One way of dealing with this problem is to let the new players learn on their own as time passes while experienced players keep on getting frustrated by their inexperience in building/fighting.-> Or we could give them a user's manual to F. I like this idea more. so here i am writing a short and concise course to our very own F server NOTE#1: if you are new to tremulous, please read the tremulous manual at http://tremulous.net/manual/ This course will only cover the F server and some basics of tremulous. NOTE#2: I have tried to make it as compact as possible. So it may look like just a page but, it has a LOT of information in it. (Quality vs Quantity) So take your time and learn from it gradually. A new player can not learn it all in a day or 2. Remember: A good player uses strategy to win in the minimum time. You should have the skills to win a match with minimum destruction. More kills do not mean more skills or better player. It just means you were sitting on the medistation near an armory and spamming luci/md all game killing bots. Go home kid! The Teams: * There are 2 teams - Aliens and Humans * Aliens start game with 20 bots. 1 player can join the alien team after 3 players join the human team. Humans don't start with bots but players can buy 1 bot each with 3000 credits with the command !buybot. * Alien team limits players from joining. the join ratio is 1:3. this means 3 humans for 1 alien. 1 more player can join the alien team only when there are minimum 6 players in human team. and so on. Human team has no limit to join. Bots on either team are not counted for joining the alien team. Only players are counted. Server Balancing: The 1:3 ratio keeps the game balanced but sometimes, the player ratio changes if players on either team leave or switch teams. so we may have 1 alien and 7 humans. or 2 aliens and 3 humans. In order to deal with that, Sex added "Auto-Balancing" (very good idea) The server is balanced according to the number of players on both teams. The team that has more players as compared with the 1:3 ratio, will be at a disadvantage and the team which has less players will be at an advantage. More imbalance=More advantage/disadvantage and vice versa. The advantage/disadvantage will be in terms of HP and build timer for aliens and only in terms of build timer for humans. For example: if humans have 4 players and aliens have 1, that extra player on human team will give a little bit more hp to the alien player. and reduce the build time for aliens. while the build time for humans will increase a bit. another example, if there are 2 aliens and 5 humans, then humans have 1 less player. 1:3 ratio says: 2 aliens and 6 humans. now, because of the 1 less human, aliens will have less hp and more build time. if humans get 1 more player now, aliens hp and build time will go back to server normal. one point to keep in mind, the changed hp only applies once the aliens respawn. it wont apply if the alien doesnt die during the match. MODULE 3 Classes: Human Class:'''Every class has an advantage and a disadvantage over non-class.-> There are 5 classes: '''0) Normal: !class 0 is normal class. or no class. everything is normal in this class. 100hp, normal damage etc. 1) Turtle: !class 1 is Turtle class. 200hp, the speed reduced, and no blaster boost(see section on Human Weapons) 2) Sprinter: !class 2 is Sprinter class. player speed is increased to 2 times the normal, the hp reduces at the rate of -3 hp/s. so after 30 sec, you are dead unless you heal. 3) Glass cannon: !class 3 is Glass Cannon. 2 times damage. 25hp only. 4) Spy: !class 4 is Spy class. player is invisible to all alien buildings, damage reduced to half. bots can still see the player and attack. 5) Medic: !class 5 is Medic class. the medic can not repair buildings. medic can heal other players. (thanks Mr.Toaster for pointing out that i missed the word REPAIR) Note: 'The player has to re-spawn in order to activate new class. '''Alien Class:'On F server, aliens can not only evolve, they can devolve too. Devolving is a process of going to a lower class. example: you can devolve from a dragoon to a granger if you want to build. Alien classes need evos/frags to evolve/devolve. The higher you want to evolve/devolve, the more evos/frags you need. If you dont have enough evos, you cant evolve/devolve. '''Aliens have 10 classes: 1) Builder Class:"/class builder" for the Granger/Builder Class. It can do what a normal granger does.This class is available in Stages 1,2,3,ESD. 2) Advanced Builder Class: '"/class builderupg" for the Advanced Granger/Builder Class. This class is available in Stages 2,3,ESD. '''3) Dretch Class: '"/class level0" for the Dretch Class. This class is available in Stages 1,2,3,ESD '4) Basilisk Class: '"/class level1" for the Basilisk Class. This class is available in Stages 1,2,3,ESD '5) Advanced Basilisk Class: '"/class level1upg" for the Advanced Basilisk Class. This class is available in Stages 2,3,ESD '6) Marauder Class: '"/class level2" for the Marauder Class. This class is available in Stages 1,2,3,ESD '7) Advanced Marauder Class: '"/class level2upg" for the Advanced Marauder Class. This class is available in Stages 2,3,ESD '8) Dragoon Class: '"/class level3" for the Dragoon Class. This class is available in Stages 1,2,3,ESD '''9) Advanced Dragoon Class: "/class level3upg" for the Advanced Dragoon Class. This class is available in Stages 3,ESD 10) Tyrant Class: '''"/class level4" for the Tyrant class. This class is available in Stages 3,ESD '''MODULE 4 Stages: 'Every match is of 35minutes maximum. Every match goes through 4 Stages: Stage 1, 2, 3 and ESD. '''Stage 1: '''Stage 1 starts when the game starts. and ends at 5 mins into the game. This stage is crucial. The main base should be built during this stage. Certain places on every map are important. Whichever team manages to occupy such places, has the upperhand over the other team. Base takeovers are common in this stage. '''Stage 2: '''Stage 2 starts at 5mins and ends at 11mins. At this stage, both teams evolve. Aliens get advanced classes and buildings and Humans get advanced weapons, upgrades and buildings. This stage is mainly for attacking the other team and defending your base. Your base should be ready by now and you should go out to defeat the other team with your new classes and weapons/upgrades. '''Stage 3: '''Stage 3 starts at 11mins and ends at 30mins. At this stage too, both teams get new advanced weapons and buildings. This is the longest stage and if both teams are balanced, they just camp till ESD. ESD: ESD stands for Extreme Sudden Death. ESD is the last stage of every match. It starts at 30min mark and ends at 35mins. At the start of this stage, all buildings of both teams disappear and only Overminds(OMs) and RCs remain. The objective of each team is to kill the other team's OMs/RCs or kill all players. These are the 2 conditions to win the game. If both teams are unsuccessful in doing so till the 35min mark, the game is over. You can call it a draw. Humans can reload weapons anywhere during ESD. No need to come to the RC to reload. '''Building: '- Both teams can build in air. Humans can take jetpack and build in air. Aliens can wallwalk and go to the edges of the walls and build when they see the green dot. 'Human Buildings: '''Medistation is granger pizza box Reactor is a fridge. Repeater is diamond. '''How To Build: '- Decide who builds as the match starts. maximum 2 builders. unless you dont have a base...- Type "/callteamvote denybuild playername" if someone is deconstructing or wasting build points. Notify any admin(s) present.- Build telenodes(nodes) away from reactors(RCs). RC wipes out everything near it when it dies. - Build RC in an unexposed place. for example, behind walls.- Instead of building 10 small bases, build 1 or 2 strong bases. - Always cover the main RC. if it dies, you are dead. Build turrets or teslas on the rc so aliens cant sit their comfortably while eating it too. and you wont even know. dead! (i know this because i eat the rc a lot of times sitting in your base and you dont even notice.) - Build RC and nodes away from open corners and edges of the floor as grangers and tyrants can bomb them very easily.- Build RCs as ESD approaches. - Build turrets(rets) so that all rets can see the aliens instead of rets being blocked by other rets and structures like armoury etc. Blocked rets are useless. A waste of Build Points(BPs) - Choose a place with minimum openings to build base. 1 opening/door is ideal.- Defense Computers auto-repair buildings. 2 DCs are good enough. you: Do DCs repair themselves? me: Glad you asked. No. Repair DCs yourself. you: silly DC. me: ikr? 'How Not To Build: '- Dont build armories(ARMs), defence computers(DCs) and other structures IN FRONT of turrets and teslas. - Dont spam REPEATERS and DCs! yes i know they look nice stacked on each other but they are of no advantage to your team. They consume build points(BPs) which you can use to build other useful buildings like turrets, teslas, telenodes and reactors etc. - Dont build other buildings like turrets and teslas near ESD - Dont build Reactors near each other. if one reactor dies, it will kill nearby reactors too. then those reactors will kill other reactors near them. its a chain reaction. just like all dominos fall one by one when the first one falls. - Dont leave space behind RC. small aliens can kill it and you wont even know till the rc wipes out your base. all ded! game over! - Dont build repeaters near RC. How NEVER to build: - Never build inside bunker on ATCS. - Never build on top of it either. - Never and i say NEVER leave the stronger base to build weaker small bases somewhere else. you will lose in matter of minutes. Example: Never leave default base on ATCS. '''Alien Buildings: How to build: - Build just one strong base. - Build eggs INSIDE that strong base. - Build defenses. - Aliens can build buildings inside other buildings. - Build eggs in open spaces where the ceiling is high enough for tyrants to spawn. else they will get stuck. - Overminds(OMs) heal aliens so build 2-3 OMs at the same place so you get healed faster. - Build booster under OM so you can boost while healing. - Eggs can be built over the booster too so the bots get auto-boost when the spawn. - Build lots of trappers as they have a very long range and a lot of damage. - Barricades stop bullets, grenades and even humans from getting inside the base. - Build eggs so that bots stay inside the base and defend it while you are gone hunting. - If bots get stuck or go away from base, leaving it defenseless, kill them with !killaliens and clear the path with !clear. remove any bad eggs. How not to build: - Dont build all eggs at the same place. - Dont build more than 5 eggs. 2 are enough. - Dont build in small spaces. - Dont spam build tubes or trappers near ESD. just OMs! - Dont spam build eggs all over the map. unless you dont have a base. then its fine! - Dont build booster in front of eggs as it will block bots. unless you want to block bots. How never to build: - Never build outside the base. Specially eggs! - Never build inside bunker on ATCS. - Never build underground or any place from where bots cant reach human base easily. Playing: Both teams have zoom. Weapons and Upgrades: Human: - Humans are overpowered on F. Hence, if all the human players attack together, they can easily win. It doesnt happen very often and they camp till ESD. - Bullets get affected by wind. type !wind. Mass Driver is an exception. - Humans can teleport from one node to another. Stand on a node, look down and press Q. - Blaster secondary weapon is bounce/jump. Click mouse secondary button while using blaster and aiming up to jump up. Aim forward to jump forward. Press spacebar while jumping to boost the jump a little. It helps! - Las Gun secondary has poison. You can aim and shoot aliens with it to poison them just like aliens poison you. - Flamer secondary has superboost. You jump a lot of distance with it. Much more than blaster boost. - Pulse Rifle has special bullets. They bounce off of walls and other hard surfaces. Very useful when shooting a hidden structure or alien. - Lucifer Cannon shots penetrate thin walls and doors a little so they damage anything behind them. Bullets have splash so anything that comes in the splash radius gets affected. - Humans can buy 5 grenades and throw them one by one. They look like bananas. - Humans can buy a jetpack with battlesuit Or battery pack with battlesuit. - Use !bounce to jump even higher with the help of blaster secondary mouse button. - Type !stats to see your stats. - Humans (and aliens) can buy hp by using "!buyhp amount" for one time by spending points. Its lost when they die. Alien: - Aliens should try to win before ESD as humans rush to the alien base after ESD. (beware of WEED.friggin tank) - Dretch can become invisible for 15 sec by pressing the secondary mouse button. Make path with invisible dretch as nobody can see you coming. You can recharge at the booster and become invisible again. - Invisible dretch can enter human base unnoticed and get behind/on rc and evolve into a bigger alien and kill the rc. - Advanced Granger can bite with secondary mouse button or just casually explode destroying everything in the radius of the blast. Press middle mouse button. Kills RC in 4-5 bombs. - Press space while pouncing as advanced dragoon to pounce a little higher. - Tyrant has bomb. A big one. Use middle mouse button/enter. Recharges every 15 sec and does a lot of damage. Has splash damage. Can bomb and attack at the same time. pretty OP! - Advanced Dragoon has 3 barbs. To kill RC you need 4 continuous barbs. Kills class 3 in one barb. - Advanced Basilisk can gas players. Not structures. Gas goes around walls. Specially useful for killing humans trapped inside a closed building. For example: bunker on Atcs, lift room in Karith, sand area on transit etc. - Advanced Marauder has a very long range electric shock. Longer than the RC shock.(get some ideas) - RC should do 20hp damage. Sometimes it does upto 250hp damage so beware. Alien Bots: - The alien team has 20 bots. - Alienscore is their leader/controller. It is the only bot visible on the playerlist(tab). - Aliens can not buy or sell bots. - Bots have waves. And with each wave, the bots evolve. - Bots start with basilisks which is stage 1 too. Next wave starts at 5min and they evolve to advanced basilisk as they die. Next wave is at around 7mins in the game. Bots evolve to marauders. next wave is adv maruader then dragoons, adv dragoons, tyrants and then mixed classes till esd. - Bots die automatically after 2 mins if they dont see humans and respawn if there are eggs. - On ESD, as there are no eggs, the bots cant respawn when they die. so attack while you have bots to support you. Making Path for Bots: Alien players can make/set path for the bots to follow. Bots are an important part of the game. Hence, path is also very important. Knowing how to make a good path is critical. Many experienced players dont fully understand the path making process so i will explain it clearly as much as i can: - The "!start" command marks the start of path where you are. - The "!stop" command marks the end of path where you are. - When you die/respawn/evolve while making path, the path stops at that point. - You can make path for various reasons. One of the reasons can be that you want the bots to go to the human base. Another reason can be that you want the bots to patrol your own base to defend it from intruders. - Whatever your reason be, your objective should be to complete the intended path and not die in the process. - Hence, you must be fast and small. Dretch fits the criteria. A plus point with dretch is that it can become invisible for 15 sec. Thats enough time to get through humans and return to base or away from their range while making path. - One important thing you must keep in mind while making path is that the path is for bots so, bots must be able to easily follow it. - Do not wallwalk while making path as bots cant wallwalk. Exeptions:Basilisks and Adv. basilisks can wallwalk upto a certain height but that is it. Dont expect tyrants and goons to climb walls. bad idea! - Try to cover the whole map if you want the bots to find and kill humans and their buildings. - You can make a returning path to your base so the bots can come back. - The bots are lazy just like you(fatteh) so they try to avoid the start position and start from the position/node nearest to their eggs. Hence, if you want the bots to cover a position, make sure that you go through that position after starting path. - Bots can climb stairs but, they get trapped under them if interrupted by humans. so cover the under side of the stairs a little bit so the stuck bots can join the train again. - While making path, cover all eggs. If an egg is left, then the bots around that egg wont be able to see the path and hence, they wont follow it. - 1 or 2 mins before ESD, it is clever to clear the path so bots stay in the base during esd. Use the !clear command. - You can reset path without using !clear. THE MODES: There are 3 modes on F:- - Normal Mode - Cat and Mice - Humans vs Humans Normal Mode is what i have described in detail till now. 'Cat and Mice: '- To play this mode, you need to type "/callvote cnm" to change mode in current map and "/callvote cnmnext" to change mode in next map. - In this mode, one player is chosen at random from the alien queue to play as cat on the alien team. - The cat has very high HP. All other players can join the human team. - The humans try to kill the cat and the cat tries to kill the humans and nodes. - Once the cat dies, the humans win. - If the cat kills all nodes and all humans, the cat wins. - Humans need other humans around the nodes to spawn. - The cat can evolve into any alien class. - A Bot randomly spawns out of the cat as it moves. - 15 mins is the time limit. 'Humans vs Humans: '''aka Free For All mode - To play this mode, type "/callvote hvh" or "/callvote hvhnext" for next game. - Humans play against each other. - Humans have to kill each other. - Humans can destroy their own buildings. - The last remaining human is the winner. - Bank is closed in this mode. I can go on and on about how to play on F but this is enough to get you started. I kept it as simple as possible. "F 102" i.e., the advanced course, will come out as i see improvement in players. '''Credits: '''Sex, All suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. i will add your good points to the course and give you credit. I will be updating this course as the server updates. Happy playing on F. YALALALALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA '''Addendum: '(credits go in brackets) - Human bots can heal their owners. Sell everything and buy construction kit(and armour if you like). then type !givebot. The bot will heal you while following you. ("TRY Tremulous GPP!" asked me if bots can be medics.) - Overmind can kick humans very hard if they go near it. spy class is immune to kick because buildings cant see them.(Mr.Meaner laughed at someone being slapped/kicked by om) - Pulse rifle slows down aliens too(Mr.Toaster pointed it out) - Hovels and repeaters cause a big explosion when they die.